


When He's Mad

by Tigre5s



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: In your line of work pissing people off is a bi-product of a job well done. However, pissing this guy off is just fun.





	1. Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a couple of the guys. Mikey's a hornball and Donnie is not amused.

“Son of a bitch,” I cried recovering from a blast that knocked me into something that went “oof”. A pair of strong hands held me to their armored body.

“Donnie get her out of here!” Came a gruff voice. Obviously the one in charge.

The sound of echoing footsteps herald incoming enemies.I pulled my goggles down so I could see. Foot clan. Shit. This was just supposed to be a recon mission. Not that I had time to lament the fact, with a large individual apparently named Donnie, hastening me to safety.

“Wait! My laptop!” I cried. This entire mission is a fail if I didn't at least make it out with the goods.

Donnie shifted me in his arms like I was a pillow and swung back around to grab my messenger bag.

Everything from that point is a blur of lights and wind as he makes his way to the nearest alley that's far enough away from the action. I’m grateful I’m unharmed but I’m also fucking pissed.

“Thanks a lot! You just ruined 4 months of surveillance effort!” I yell wheeling on my unfortunate hero to give him a piece of my mind. I’m brought up short however when I finally get a decent look at him. Condescending brown eyes stared down at me through tortoise shell specs. His lips are curled in annoyance. His chest rises and falls dramatically but he’s far from out of breath. His shoulders are tight but his hands hang loose at his sides. His emerald complexion glowed under the flickering yellow street lights. He was monstrous but so very beautiful. _Wait what? Did I just..? I didn’t just..._

“You're welcome,” he spat breaking me from my impromptu appraisal.

“No. I’m Y/N.” It’s lame but it does the trick.

He turns to look at me again. The angle of the street light throwing odd halo rainbows across his cheeks via his glasses. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find him even more attractive with that look of perplexion on his face. I take a step towards him but with the next flicker of light, he's gone.

Who and or what is he? I stare into the darkness where he was silhouetted only moments ago for a while before the sound of miscreants pushes me to move along.

Back at home I plug in my laptop and start the upload. At least I'll get paid for tonight's fiasco. I hop in the shower while the computer does it's thing.

________  
As the battle between the brothers and the foot draws to a close Donnie notices two goons head in the direction he left you in. He wouldn't usually pursue them but he had a feeling these two weren't running off to nurse their wounds.

He followed them to an apartment building and watched one of them scale the fire escape to an apartment on the third floor. He saw you walk by the window in a towel oblivious to the danger lurking not 10 feet away. Quickly Donnie dispatches the enemy on the ground but the one on the fire escape is climbing out of the window by the time he's done.

Fear sends ice through Donnie's veins. He races up the fire escape and climbs through the window with a soft thud.  
__________

I’m picking out my fro in the bathroom, letting my skin air dry, when I hear an unusual sound in my bedroom. Paranoia suddenly on high alert I pull the knife I have taped to the side of the cabinet beneath the sink out of its sheath. Slowly I approach the door of the bathroom and listen. I don’t hear anything so I take a tentative step out of the doorway.

Cold calloused hands grabbed me from behind. I throw my head back with a grunt and hear something crack. My attacker drops me and I whirl on him, knife aimed at his chest as I press the attack. He grabs my arm twisting my wrist just hard enough to force me to drop the knife and pulls my naked form flush against him. Feet dangling and arms pinned I am effectively immobilized.

“Let go of m-” I scream fighting my way out of his grasp. He let's go of my arm to cover my mouth.

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” He apologizes still gripping me tight.

This close even without my glasses the shades of amber flickering in his almond eyes are hypnotic. I’m embarrassed by the immediate reaction my body is having to him. He moves his hand, staring at me for a little too long and seemingly bends his head towards me. I stare at his lips licking my own. Then, as if some spell had been broken, he lets me slide down his body until my feet touch the floor again.

“Donnie!” a smaller similar creature yells tumbling through the window nunchucks at the ready.

“Oh,” he smirks, “that's what the screaming was about. Donnie you sly guy…” the little one purrs. His face spreading into a lascivious grin.

“Get out of here, Mikey!” Donnie yells stalking towards him.

“I told Raph you wouldn't be into sharing. Hey,” the little one calls under Donnie's arm as he’s martialled to his exit.“When you get tired of him feel free to take a trip on the orange line…Girls ride free!”

His boldness was so over the top I couldn't even react as I grab an oversized t-shirt and pull it over my head.

Donnie shoves Mikey out of the window they both presumably came through and shuts it.

“I am so sorry about him.” He practically grovels.

My face is incredulous as the smaller turtle makes lewd gestures with his hips in the window. Donnie snatches the curtains shut. A muffled “come on bro” sounds from the other side.

“Look, I just wanted to make sure you were ok,” the purple one says picking up the broken pieces of his glasses.

“Why?” I ask genuinely confused. For what reason would he need to make sure I was ok? Better question, how does he even know where I live?

“I’m sorry. This was...a terrible idea. I should go.” He mumbles heading for the window.

“Coward.”

He glares at my accusation. It would seem I’ve struck a nerve. His eyes squint angrily. Fuck thats hot. I turn away to hide my blush, “Do you normally ambush women in their apartments and run off like some kind of overgrown green chicken?”

His silence makes me look back over my shoulder. He’s bristling and for some god awful reason it’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. “I told you why I came.”

“No you told me what you thought would sound ok. At least your brother is honest. You could have made sure I was ok from the street. Hell a rooftop with the way you move. There was no reason for you to break into my apartment. So let’s cut the bull.”

“I didn't break in. I thought you were hurt.”

“Yeah, uh huh, because this is totally the neighborhood with the apartments with the fancy ass self-opening windows,” I sass with a hand on my hip. “Why would you care anyway?”

“I don’t. Well I mean I do… I just…” he looks at my skeptical expression. “Nevermind,” he says in an exasperated tone.

“I don't see nothing wrong, with lil bump and grind,” the orange one sings as Donnie climbs out of the window.

A dull smack echoes in the alley followed by, “Harsh, bro”.

I roll my eyes and go check on my file transfer. I tap the spacebar and the screen blinks a white cursor on a black background.

“What the fuck? What happened to my laptop?!”


	2. You're a terrible nurse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're having a rather bad run with this mission. Donnie to the rescue again.

“I can’t keep covering for you, Y/N.”

“I know, Aiden. Thanks.”

“Don’t, thank me. Get the fucking info. It’s both our necks if you don’t.”

“Look I got it okay? Relax.”

“I can’t afford to relax with you telling stories about giant green men.”

Pinching the bridge of my nose, “Ok Aiden. I get it. No more fuck ups.”

The line goes dead. With a sigh I pull my goggles on and climb over the barbed wire fence into the foot compound. It’s oddly quiet around here, but then again it’s an evil hideout at 3AM. Not exactly the New York stock exchange after lunch. I see the terminal tap but it’s highly expose.

“Time for plan b,” I mumble to no one. Following the line up the side of a metal structure to the “roof”, I find a five by five shack full of surveillance tech.

Perfect.

____________

Leo observes you infiltrating the compound from a tree.

“Donnie,” Leo calls. “Isn’t that the girl we rescued a couple weeks back?”

Donnie checks his binoculars. “Yeah,” he says with a resigned sigh.

“Oooh, the cutie with the booty’s back?” Mikey whispers looking through Donnie's binoculars while they’re still around his neck. Donnie pushes the youngest turtle away with a frown.  
  
“Uh guys… she’s not alone.” Raph says pointing to foot clan members closing in on your position. One of them trips over a can and alerts you to their presence. Donnie holds his breath watching you slip out the opposite window and leaving his field of vision. For a moment he breathes a sigh of relief until he glimpses a very large silhouette rounding the corner of the shack.

A distinctive roar echoes about the compound.

“Fuck,” the technical genius whispers and the next thing anyone knows, Donatello is setting a zip line and barreling in after you.   
_____________

Something way too strong to be a normal man grabs my ankle and slings me full force into the wall.

Or rather he tried to because for the second time in a month I land on something that goes “oof”. At least this time I’m pretty sure I know what if not who it is.

“We meet again,” says the little one from before in an overly seductive tone. A red one and a blue drop seemingly from the sky and take up defensive positions.

Donnie puts me down and places himself between me, his little brother and what appears to be a... rhinotaur? “I’ve got her, Leo.”

My insides turn to goo. How many times have I zoned out thinking about him, his eyes and the aggressive set to his shoulders when he's angry.

Girl, get it the fuck together. “My hero,” I sass to hide my nerves just before he throws me over his shoulder fireman style and runs off towards the gate.

“Here, I’ll give you a boost.”

“First of all, I’m not going anywhere without that intel. Secondly I don’t need a boost. I can climb a fence just fine.”

Donnie sighs in frustration, “I can get you whatever info you need from the foot archives but right now my priority is getting you somewhere safe.”

I frown, “Ok, look, wonderboy. I’ve been doing this job long enough to be able to take care of myself. I appreciate the help but I’ve got- ”

*clink clink clink*

To the immediate left of my head two shuriken are lodged in the fencing. One is lodged in Donnie's staff. Without a another word he glares at me then grabs me by my waist hoisting unceremoniously me over his shoulder once again before making a running leap over the 12 foot fence. It would have been an awesome feat if the barbed wire hadn’t caught my pants and tore a hole down my thigh the size of the Panama Canal.   
  
“Oh HOLY SHIT FUCK GODDAMIT!” I scream.

He takes one look between me, my leg, his brothers and the foot. Then he puts me down to type something on what looks like a phone while the foot tries to get over the fence in pursuit. Then he sets off a couple smoke bombs and in one fluid motion scoops me bridal style into his arms and breaks into a full sprint back to the city.

“Would you hold still?!”

“Would you fuck off?!”

“I’m trying to help you…”

“Help? I’m only like this BECAUSE of you!”

“Well if you’d just listened to me in the first place-”

“Are fucking kidding me!? You’re a giant...I don’t even know what. Why in the name of all stars in the country sky would I listen to you?”

Landing on the roof of my apartment building he sets me on a vent cover. The blood has slowed and I peel back the torn part of the pants to get a better look. It’s not as bad as it felt but it’s going to leave a nice scar. I stand up to hobble my way to the roof access then I think better of it and decide on the fire escape. I don’t know how I’d explain a trail of blood from the roof to my room to my landlord.

“Here I’ll carry you,” he offers pulling me towards him. I slap his hand away.

“I’ll be fine just open the window for me.”

He opens the window, lifts me into his arms anyway and deposits me on my bed. I strip off my pants and he turns away.

“What? Does a little blood makes you squeamish?” I jab.

He frowns deliberately not looking down, “No. You’re just not wearing any panties.”

“You’re kidding right? You’ve seen me completely naked before...hell you’ve held me against you while I was completely naked and now me in a t-shirt and bra turns you into a bashful lizard, man, person?”

He rolls his eyes and gives me that condescending look again and I straighten to mask the shiver that runs down my spine. “One, I’m a turtle. A male turtle. Since you obviously have trouble identifying gender. And two, I’m not bashful, I’m respectful, maybe if you had ever had real men in your life you’d know the difference. Lastly, I didn’t see anything since you broke my glasses with a headbutt before I could even explain.”

“Oh sure, you didn’t see anything.” I throw his sass right back at him. “Classic perv response. Well glad to know you have a pair. Was beginning to think you’d take all my shit lying down.”

And there it is again. That angry face. That expression that gets my non-existent panties wet. He steps towards me when-

“Donnie,” the commander calls from the window.

“I got her Leo, I’ll meet you back at the lair...” he yells back but it’s too late.

The other three are already through the window.

“Whoa Donnie,” the biggest one in red says patting his brother on the back….I mean shell? That’s what turtles have, right? Shells? “I thought the heroes only got a kiss,” He laughed.

“Guys! Seriously?” Donnie scoffs trying to block the others view of my half naked form.

“Don’t worry, Donnie,” I taunt, “I’m sure they can’t see anything without their glasses either.”

The guys laugh at my teasing and Donnie nearly turns scarlet.

“Donnie’s right guys.” The one in blue says, “ Let’s give the lady some privacy. Can’t have her thinking all of us are pervs.”

Donnie glares at his brothers retreating forms with pursed lips. He takes a step back and through clenched teeth asks, “Where’s the first aid kit?”

“In the bathroom…” I tell him and I can’t help but feel a little bad for him.

He comes back with it and I try to take it from him but he bats my hand out of the way. He works quickly without speaking. I hiss once and he freezes looking down at me over his tortoise shell specs. Even on his knees his size is intimidating. When I don’t say anything he finishes bandaging up my leg.

I am enamored as I watch him work. Large digits dexterously playing doctor.

“It’s not as bad as it looks but I wouldn’t go running around jumping fences again anytime soon.”

He continues talking. Educating me on how to care for it and advising me not to push my luck with the foot clan. I don’t acknowledge a word. I’m too busy watching his lips and trying to figure out how many shades of green and gold reside in the iridescent pools of his irises. I hadn’t noticed those details without my goggles before. I’m still staring when he stops talking not realizing that his hands have stilled resting far to high to be appropriate on my inner thigh. Not realizing that he doesn’t need to be this close. Not sure if I’m leaning towards him or if he’s moving towards me.

His hand slides higher and my breath stutters, anticipating the sensation of the rough pad of his finger brushing my labia when the sound of a passing ambulance siren breaks our trance.

He pulls away abruptly licking his lips. Awkwardly he clears his throat adjusts his glasses and turns to leave.

“Hey,” I call out and he stops. There’s so many things I want to say and ask. _Is Donnie short for something? Your eyes are gorgeous. Where do you stay? I hope you taste as good as you look when you’re angry. Will I see you again? How do you know so much about tech? What your deal with this ‘foot clan’?_

But I’m lame so all that comes out is “You’re a terrible nurse.” He scowls at me, nostrils flaring in annoyance. I look away, shutting my eyes and squeezing my thighs together. When I look back there is only moonlight where he once stood.

I sigh, then I remember that I didn’t get the intel I was after.

“DAMN!” 


	3. Nice of you to drop in...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally gets what's cumming to her.

Mikey and Raph are on the couch when Donnie comes in. They pause the game and stare at him expectantly.

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t gimme that, Donnie. We literally caught you with ‘er pants down.”

 

“Raph stop using words you don’t know the meaning of and you caught nothing. She was injured.  _ SHE _ removed her pants to clean the wound.”

 

“Lame,” Mikey sighed.

 

“Knew we should’ve stayed.”

 

Donnie rolls his eyes and heads for the solitude of his lab. He slumps in his chair turns on his computer. Bringing up a camera he placed on the roof of the building adjacent to her apartment, he leans back into his chair and watches your window. He couldn’t tell you that your last escapade made you a target for the foot clan. Assuming you didn’t already know that is.. 

 

Something about you got to him like no one else had. You alone had the ability to set off an anger in him he didn’t know he possessed. He didn’t know if he wanted to choke you with hands or with his cock.

 

He shifts in his chair at the thought of your smart mouth sliding up and down his shaft. He palms himself roughly and catching himself he sighs. “I’m as bad as Mikey.”

 

He fidgets and sighs as he play back the events of the night over and over again in his mind.

 

_ Was I about to kisser? Was she about to let me? She seemed disappointed when I backed away. _

 

_ ‘You’re a terrible nurse.’  _ He shakes his head shooing away the lustful images in his head and recalling all the animosity you seem to aim directly at him alone.  

 

“I could show you terrible,” he mumbles to the shadows of his lab. “Show you perverted too.”  For a moment he’s of a mind to return to your apartment and do just that but he decides against it. No sense validating your unfounded opinion of him. 

 

He doesn’t want to admit it even to himself but he really does want to see you again. 

 

Downloading everything he has on the foot clan to a flash drive he heads back to your apartment. Peaking in the window he finds you asleep in black panties and a tank top.

 

_ So she saves her panties to sleep in.  _ He shakes his head.  _ Sometimes I wish I was a perv. _

 

He leaves the flash drive tapped to your window with a note that reads ‘Be a good girl and stay out of trouble.’ 

 

You find it the next morning and with the greatest sigh of relief you called Aiden.

 

____________

**1 Month Later**

 

I’m running parkour in midtown. Given my recent experiences with cases I think I need to improve my urban navigation skills. I misstep as I make a leap for the next building and as I start to fall I think to myself  _ ‘well… this is it...mama always said it’d only take one wrong move’ _ . 

 

Luckily I land in the arms of something that goes “oof”. Having only heard that sound twice before you’d think it wouldn’t cause my pulse to quicken. Or the butterflies to take flight. You’d think I’d immediately start to thank and or apologize to the obviously sentient being that was unfortunate enough to have broken my fall but I don’t and it does. I look up into the beautiful brown green with sparks of gold eyes that have haunted me every night since we last spoke. 

 

He rolls his eyes breaking eye contact to deadpan, “So nice for you to drop in,” before dropping me on my ass in the alley way. 

 

I stand up seething with anger. “You rude, son of a-”

 

“Rude?! Me? I’m not the one calling people pervs and cowards and insulting someone who’s only trying to help you!” he snaps back then jumps into a manhole. I realize my anger is unjustified but I don’t care. I follow him into the inky depths of the tunnel because I am not about to let some overgrown steroidal turtle talk to me any ole kind of way.

 

“I’m not the one peeping in windows and breaking into people’s homes!” 

 

“I said I was sorry!”

 

“Oh you bet you are! A sorry ass excuse for a hero.” 

 

We enter a room full of computers and tools. Screens buzz to life as he walks by. I’m too deep in my rant to notice we’re not exactly in Kansas anymore. 

 

“You waltz in through a girls window, get a full view of the goods. Cop a few feels and then walk out like it was just another day at the diner! You know who does that?”

 

He swallows hard. Shaking his head. “Don’t -”

 

“Don’t bother with the lame excuses...I’ve heard them all.” I continue.

 

He looks angry again and something about that look just sets me on fire. I have no idea what’s wrong with me. Every sensible instinct is telling me to shut the hell up but then he turns to face me head on and starts to remove his armor. My mind goes blank. Every persnickety comment I had lined up to assault him with vanishes as he drops his backpack and goggles on the floor. 

 

Something in him shifts. His demeanor isn’t the same as the one he carries above ground. He stands taller, scowls deeper. It’s unnervingly attractive.

 

He pulls me towards him and snatches my shirt over my head. 

 

“What are you doing?” I sound angry but I’m not in the least bit resisting. 

 

“Getting a good look. If I’m going to take the blame anyway I might as well commit the crime.”

He says roughly lifting me up onto his table. 

 

He makes quick work of my bra and pants licking his lips as he pulls them off, “No panties, again? It’s like you want some perv to fuck you.”

I’m shaking but I’m not scared, it’s just really cold on his table. He pushes me to lie back and hooks my knees over his shoulders. The cold contact of the metal against my back makes me arch into him. He rubs his face into my short curls.

 

“What a needy little cunt.” I shiver from the contrasting heat of his breath on my mound. “Do you need to be filled? Is that why you act like such a bitch?” 

 

That gets a reaction out of me. I kick him in the shoulder and he lets go dropping me on the table with a dull thud. He steps back a few feet and just watches me. 

 

“What?” I glare him.

 

“Say it.”

 

“Say what?!”

 

“Say you need to be fucked. Say you need me to fuck you.”

 

“Fuck you,” I spit hoping off the table. I bend over to pick up my pants and he runs a finger through my folds. I shudder violently and look up at him just in time to see him lick my flavor off his digit. He emits an odd sort of purr that elicits a lewd moan from my lips. 

 

“Say it.”

 

_ I can’t. I won’t. I have too much pride for this bullshit. _ “Fuck me.”  _ Wait what? _ “I need you to fuck me.”  _ What in the hell...?  _

 

He takes a deep breath through his nose. The expansion of his chest has me enthralled. I can’t believe I just said that.  _ Traitorous body. Don’t come to me for solutions when this all goes sideways.  _

 

His snicker brings my attention back to his face. A cocky smile plays at the corners of his mouth. He’s a monster. I should not find that arousing but here I am pressing my thighs together desperately trying to pretend he’s not making it rain between my legs right now.

 

He grabs my chin. Firm but not rough and fills my mouth with his tongue. I can’t breath and when his fingers start stroking my clit I don’t care. My hands grip the edge of the table behind me. I’m on my toes body bowed towards him trying to grind into his hand.

 

I’m afraid I’ll pass out from the pleasure as my first orgasm tears through me and I’m practically gagging on his tongue. He pulls back just before that happens and I gulp for air, my legs nearly giving out.

 

“Good girl.” He pecks my lips and lifts me back up onto the table. “Good girls get treats,” then slowly, like he had all the time in the world, he nibbles down my calf and kisses along the scar on my thigh as he hooks my legs over his shoulders again.

The first lick has me arching off the table so hard my back cracks. He smirks and proceeds to devour me. I come 2 more times on his tongue. My throat is hoarse from moaning so much. 

 

He pulls back finally. Sucking my flavor off his lips. “Nice to know that mouth can do something other than sass me.”

 

I start to say something smart but he presses a finger into my snatch and all that comes out is a tortured gasp. 

 

“Tsk.Tsk.Tsk. Still so uptight.” He taunts massaging my channel wider. “Relax. Haven’t I taken care of you so far?” 

 

After a few more minutes of him stretching me, prepping me, he stands and lines his cock up with my entrance. “I’m going to go slow but I still may be too much for you. I’m trusting you to tell me if it’s too much.”

 

_ I’m trusting you... _

 

He pushes the head in and my eyes roll back. The stretch is so delicious. He presses in further, his slow pace teasing me in the worst way. He stretched me wider as he invades me and I try to hold back my noises but can’t. He works my clit in tight circles as he continues to sheath himself. When his thighs meet my ass I release a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding. He rolls his hips and a cluster of mini orgasms run through me causing rhythmic contractions around his cock. He groans and the sound is like heaven. 

 

“Donnie,” I pant,“...move.”

 

He pulls out slow and I feel the swell of him move through my cunt and then back in. He does this until I’m gripping the table and meeting his thrusts. It’s frustrating and I want more. Need more.

 

“Fuck, Donnie I’ve seen better strokes in junior league golf,” I complain.

 

I would say I lived to regret those words, but I didn’t. Donnie’s control snaps. He fucks me with enough force to rock the table and I am pretty sure this is what nirvana feels like. The sound of scales slapping flesh echoing through the lab is just barely drowned out by my cries. 

 

“Fuck. You’re still so tight,” he grunts above me. One hand pinning my chest to the table the other pushing my leg back further. I can almost feel him in my chest though I know that’s completely illogical. 

 

“Shit,” he hisses, “I’m too close.” He replaces his cock with his finger and starts massaging my g-spot hard. His hand cuffs my neck and squeezes. I grab his forearm but the calm in his eyes stops me. I’m shaking with arousal as he stares into my eyes.

 

_ I’m trusting you…  _

 

He presses his cock back into me and I shatter on entry, lights flash behind my eyelids as I fall and float at the same time. He fills me moments later. Breathless and weak he pulls out of me and collapses into his chair. I can only imagine the sticky wet mess I look like sprawled across his table.

 

I stare at him through half lidded eyes.

 

“What?,” he goads, “No scathing comments? No sarcastic reviews on my performance?”

 

I smirk. “Top 5. Might fuck again.”

 

His eyes narrowed as he stood. 

 

“What are you doing?” I asked. 

 

He smiled grabbing my ankle and flipping me onto my stomach so my lower half hung off the table, toes barely touching the floor. He leaned over me pressing his regenerating cock into the seam of my lush cheeks and whispered, “Coming for that number one spot.” 


End file.
